Surat Cinta Untuk Bidadariku
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: Saat kulihat dirimu, aku cukup tercengang akan perubahanmu. Dulu kau gadis yang sangat tomboy dan tidak memperhatikan penampilanmu, sekarang berubah menjadi gadis yang cantik seperti bidadari. Julukanmu saat itu yaitu "Angel" memang sangat pas menggambarkan dirimu yang memang seperti bidadari. Dan mulai saat itu aku jatuh hati padamu. Happy Reading Minna XD


**Surat Cinta Untuk Bidadariku**

**Disclaimer :** _Detective Conan_ by Aoyama Gosho

_Surat Cinta Untuk Bidadariku_ by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa

**My Inspiration **: _**Surat Cinta B.J Habibie**_

**Information From** : Dari blog kakak kelasku

**Pair :** Shinichi & Ran

**Rated** : T

**Genre : **Romance/Tragedy

**Warning** : OOC (mungkin atau sangat), OC, typo or miss typo, gaje, abal, dan sebangsanya. **Shinichi POV**. Judul sama ceritanya ga nyambung sama sekali. :'( Jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Cerita ini kukutip dari sumber informasi yang sudah kutulis diatas. Tidak menerima flame yang bersifat menjatuhkan. Kalau mau kritik, kritik dengan benar dan berikan sarannya. Aku sangat bahagia bila kalian mengkritik dengan benar. :D

**Summary** : . Saat kulihat dirimu, aku cukup tercengang akan perubahanmu. Dulu kau gadis yang sangat tomboy dan tidak memperhatikan penampilanmu, sekarang berubah menjadi gadis yang cantik seperti bidadari. Julukanmu saat itu yaitu "Angel" memang sangat pas menggambarkan dirimu yang memang seperti bidadari. Dan mulai saat itu aku jatuh hati padamu.

**Thank's For Senpai(Kakak) yang sudah membuatku terinspirasi cerita ini.**

**Happy Reading, Minna….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku hanya menatap semu kearah peristirahatan terakhirmu. Kutahu, semua yang bernyawa pasti akan kembali kepada-NYA. Namun sekarang kutahu kenyataan bahwa kematian benar-benar dapat memutuskan kebahagiaan dalam diri seseorang, sekejap saja, lalu rasanya mampu membuatku menjadi nelangsa setengah mati, hatiku seperti tak di tempatnya, dan tubuhku serasa kosong.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Tepat didepan peristirahatanmu. Aku jadi teringat, dulu kita masih sekolah ditempat yang sama dari SD sampai SMP selalu bersama.

_**FlashBack**_

"_Hey, Shinichi." Kutoleh kepalaku yang semula berjalan lurus kedepan kerahar belakangku. Kulihat seorang gadis berlari kearahku._

"_Hosh, hosh…. Se, selamat pagi, Shinichi." Sapanya sedikit terputus-putus dengan senyuman penuh ceria._

"_Pagi." Jawabku seadanya._

"_Berangkat bareng yuk." Ajaknya padaku. Aku hanya sedikit menganggukkan kepalaku tanda meng-iya-kan ajakannya. Kulihat dia langsung tersenyum ceria dan langsung menarikku agar berjalan cepat supaya tidak terlambat. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan melangkah bersama gadis yang berada didepanku._

_Aku dan dirinya sampai disekolah. Terkadang banyak mata yang melihat kami. Aku suka sekali mendengar walau terasa ditutup-tututpi namun aku dapat mendengarnya. Mereka bilang aku dan gadis didepanku ini berpacaran. Padahal kenyataannya, aku dan dirinya memang tidak berpacaran, hanya berteman._

_Dan hari ini aku cukup dikejutkan karena seorang guruku bertanya padaku dan dia._

"_Kalian ini aslinya berpacaran ya?"_

"_Eh? Tidak, kami sama sekali berpacaran!" Elakku dan gadis itu._

"_Padahal kalian sebenarnya berjodoh loh." Gurau sang guru padaku dan dia._

"_Ibu bicara apa? Mana mungkin aku berjodoh dengan gadis jelek, hitam, seperti kopi, dengan rambut bertanduk seperti badak bercula satu." Kataku yang menyangkal perkataan guruku._

"_Dasar tidak berperikemanusian! Aku juga mana mungkin cocok dengan cowok sok keren, sok cakep, kulit kayak mayat, dengan rambut mirip tutup kuali." Serunya lantang dengan penuh emosi kearahku. Kami pun saling tatap mata, kalau saja ini anime, mungkin ditengah tatapan kami ada aliran listrik yang saling beradu kuat. Pertengkaran kami akhirnya dihentikan oleh guru kami dan langsung memulai pelajaran kembali._

_Aku sempat mendengar dia bergumam "Huh, menyebalkan sekali. Lihat saja, aku akan berubah dan akan kubuktikan kalau aku akan jadi pengacara hebat seperti ibu." Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memfokuskan pikiranku pada pelajaran._

_**End FlashBack**_

Terus terang, dulu aku sempat berfikir mana bisa dia berubah mengingat dia sangat _tomboy_ dan jarang sekali berdandan. Aku tidak bisa melihat dirinya semenjak aku memasuki SMA dan aku tidak satu sekolah dengannya, juga aku mendapat beasiswa ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi-ku disana. Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu, aku yang berkuliah di Amerika terpaksa harus pulang ke Jepang karena penyakit Tubercolosis yang kuderita. Penyakit yang dapat menular melalui udara dan menyerang paru-paru dan sebagian organ tubuh lainnya.

Namun entah apa yang membuat kita bisa dipertemukan kembali sekian lama? Dan apa kau percaya takdir? Aku yang dulunya tidak percaya akhirnya percaya pada takdir, takdir yang mempertemukan kita kembali. Diriku saat itu diminta oleh ibuku untuk mengantar kue kerumahmu. Saat kulihat dirimu, aku cukup tercengang akan perubahanmu. Dulu kau gadis yang sangat tomboy dan tidak memperhatikan penampilanmu, sekarang berubah menjadi gadis yang cantik seperti bidadari. Julukanmu saat itu yaitu "Angel" memang sangat pas menggambarkan dirimu yang memang seperti bidadari. Dan mulai saat itu aku jatuh hati padamu.

Dan kau tau, kecantikanmu yang seperti bidadari membuat kaum "Pria" yang menyukaimu adalah Pria yang berpangkat dan kaya. Kau mungkin akan berpikir aku akan minder? Tentu tidak kan? Kau masih ingat bukan, saat itu aku dengan PeDe-nya datang kerumahmu hanya bermodal sepeda saja sedangkan mereka yang menyukaimu semuanya dengan mobil mewah mereka. Namun aku cukup terkejut denganmu, kau memilih diriku daripada mereka. Dan aku cukup terkejut kau juga membalas perasaanku dan ternyata dirimu telah menyukaiku sebelum aku menyukaimu. Aku pun akhirnya menikah denganmu dengan sebelumnya melamarmu. Maaf ya kalau aku tidak bisa romantis saat melamarmu, aku hanya pria biasa yang tidak ingin menjanjikan kata-kata manis berlebihan padamu.

Dan setelah menikah, aku membawa dirimu bersamaku ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi S3-ku disana bersamamu yang juga ingin melanjutkan studi-mu disana. Aku berharap bila aku kembali ke Jepang, aku bisa menuntaskan semua kasus-kasus kriminal yang sangat sulit sekalipun. Aku sangat bahagia kau mengatakan akan membantuku untuk menegakkan keadilan bila sang pelaku menyangkal semua bukti yang menuju kearahnya.

Namun kau juga tau bukan? Jalan menuju mimpiku menjadi 'Detektif' di Negara sendiri mengalami hambatan. Dirimu yang saat itu menyadarkanku kalau kita harus berlapang dada. Aku pun mengikuti perkataanmu yang seolah menyadarkanku bahwa kita harus berlapang dada. Akhirnya diriku akhirnya bekerja sebagai polisi di Amerika dan tetap kuliah disana. Karirku di Amerika tidak semudah perkiraan. Kita sama-sama tau hidup di negara lain harus menghemat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan bersama. Namun melihatmu juga sama denganku yang tetap bersemangat menjalani hidup walau setiap hari kau harus mengantri di tempat pencucian umum untuk mencuci baju demi menhemat kebutuhan hidup keluarga. Kau mengerjakannya tanpa rasa mengeluh dan penuh dengan senyuman.

Kau tau? Aku sangat bahagia memiliki istri sepertimu. Kau sangat perhatian dan lembut padaku. Itu yang membuatku semakin bersemangat menjalani hidup yang keras ini. Asal bersamamu, aku akan melewati semua rintangan yang menghadang didepan. Dengan semua hambatan yang ada, akhirnya diriku berhasil menamatkan kuliah dengan nilai sempurna dan kau juga telah menamatkan studi-mu bersamaan denganku. Dan kerjakerasku selama ini pula, akhirnya aku mendapat pangkat _Letnan_ di kepolisian Amerika, bahkan aku diminta ikutserta untuk menjadi anggota _FBI_. Sungguh sebenarnya aku mau, namun aku masih ingin dengan mimpiku, menjadi 'Detektif' di negaraku sendiri.

Akhirnya aku diberi kesempatan untuk kembali ke negaraku. Aku membawamu kembali ke negara kita. Kita sama-sama berusaha, aku dibidang penyelidikan dan dirimu dibidang hukum. Dengan kerjakeras, awalnya aku berada di _Biro Investigasi Kriminal_, kemudian aku diangkat menjadi _Komisaris Jenderal Sekretariat_ dan akhirnya menjadi _Komisaris Jenderal Badan Kepolisian Nasional_. Sungguh inilah impianku selama ini. Dan kau pun juga meraih kesuksesanmu sebagai pengacara handal seperti ibumu. Kau juga mendapat julukan "Ratu Pengacara Generasi ke-2" seperti julukan ibumu dulu. Namun bedanya ibumu adalah generasi pertama. Bahkan kemampuanmu lebih hebat dibanding ibumu. Aku sangat bangga padamu.

Namun semua kesuksesan yang kumiliki membutuhkan pengorbanan kan? Diriku harus mengorbankan keluarga demi mengabdikan diri kepada negara. Waktuku habis hanya untuk menjalankan semua tugas yang harus kulaksanakan dan tak sempat untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga. Bahkan untuk diriku sendiri tidak bisa. Dan maafkan aku, bidadariku. Aku juga harus mengorbankan dirimu. Padahal dirimulah sumber penyemangatku. Tiap hari aku hanya tidur 1 jam. Seharusnya manusia itu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya paling tidak 5 jam. Kau yang saat itu mengetahuinya, padahal sudah sekeras mungkin aku menutupinya agar kau tidak khawatir padaku, bidadariku. Namun kau malah marah padaku, perkataanmu masih kuingat dengan jelas. Kau selalu mengatakan padaku "_Istirahatlah, kamu bukan superman! Mereka membutuhkanmu, jangan harap bisa memimpin mereka, memimpin tubuhmu saja kamu tak mampu_." Atau "_Jika kamu tidak bisa memimpin tubuhmu sendiri, bagaimana kamu bisa memimpin ratusan tubuh yg ada diseluruh kepolisian ini?_"

Kau tau, bidadariku? Memang aku cukup tersiksa bila harus bekerja seperti ini, demi negara aku bahkan harus mengabaikanmu dan anak kita. Maafkan aku, aku bukan suami dan ayah yang baik bagi kalian. Tapi sejujurnya aku sayang sama kalian.

Tahun berlalu dan anak kita tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat hebat, mungkin melebihiku. Kau tau sayang? Aku sangat bangga padamu, kau bisa mendidiknya dengan benar. Dia tumbuh dan sangat persis denganku, gen-ku sangat mendominasinya ya? Hahaha… Tapi ternyata ada beberapa sifat yang sama denganmu, yaitu senyumannya dan semangatnya sepertimu. Kau benar-benar hebat bidadariku. Aku tidak salah memilihmu menjadi pendampingku. Anak kita tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang hebat, dia berhasil meraih mimpiku terdahulu, menjadi anggota FBI, dan hebatnya lagi menjadi Kapten-nya. Sungguh, Aku bangga padamu nak. Ayah benar-benar bangga padamu.

Kurasa waktuku sebagai Komisaris akan kuserahkan pada pemuda yang masih bisa mengemban tugasku ini. Aku memilih untuk mundur dan memilihmu kan, bidadariku? Aku ingin menghabiskan masa tua-ku bersamamu. Dan akhirnya aku membawamu kembali ke Amerika untuk hidup yang lebih tenang dan damai.

Namun ketenangan dan kedamaian itu tak bertahan lama. Kau tau bidadariku? Kau yang divonis menderita kanker hati stadium 4, memaksamu harus dirawat di rumah sakit dan menjalankan operasi berkali-kali. Sungguh itu pukulan berat untukku. Aku melihat dirimu terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Saat itu aku menangis melihat keaadanmu seperti itu, namun kau tetaplah bidadariku, masih bisa tersenyum lembut membuatku terserentak bahwa kau masih bisa terus hidup. Aku bertekad untuk setia menemanimu dan mendampingimu sampai sembuh.

Semua pengobatanmu bahkan operasi berkali-kali tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Dan bidadariku sepertinya telah hilang kepercayaannya untuk sembuh. Tidak boleh! Bidadariku harus semangat, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini. Kumohon padamu jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Dan dirimu tersenyum lembut sambil berkata "Kita sudah berusaha, tapi Tuhan-lah yang berhak menentukan takdir setiap orang, termasuk diriku. Maaf bila aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama, Shinichi. Waktu itu aku pernah bilang : 'Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk menjadi istri yang baik. Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu mendampingimu.' Sampai akhir hayatku, aku ada untukmu bukan? Lagipula kau tidaklah sendiri, masih ada Conan, anak kita. Dia masih membutuhkanmu, walau sudah dewasa tetap membutuhkan dirimu sebagai ayahnya."

Aku tecengang mendengar kata-katanya. Benar, aku masih punya Conan yang masih membutuhkanku. Namun, tanpa kau aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisimu sebagai ibunya. Dan aku sangat kaget melihat detector milikmu menunjukkan grafik datar dan sedikit sekali bergelombang. Aku langsung berteriak memanggil dokter untuk menolongmu. Dokter yang menanganimu menyuruhku untuk keluar. Aku tidak mau, aku masih ingin melihat bidadariku. Namun sepertinya aku harus mengalah, mereka yang lebih handal untuk mengatasi keadaanmu. Aku hanya bisa menunggu diruang tunggu berdoa agar kau selamat, aku masih membutuhkanmu bidadariku.

Tapi Tuhan berkata lain, bidadariku diambil oleh-NYA. Sungguh aku begitu shock mendengarnya. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku, bidadariku. Aku bahkan beronta-ronta kepada dokter agar kau dihidupkan kembali. Sungguh, aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. Aku hampir hilang kendali kalau saja Conan tidak datang untuk menenangkanku.

Akhirnya diriku harus menerimamu pergi dari sisiku dan kembali pada-NYA. Aku bersama Conan, serta kerabat, teman-teman, dan semua yang mengenalmu mengiringimu menuju peristirahatan terakhirmu. Kau yang terbaring tanpa nyawa tersenyum lembut seolah tanpa beban membuat air mataku terus mengalir, bahkan disaat kau mulai dikebumikan, aku histeris tidak ingin kau dikebumikan. Sampai akhirnya aku pingsan ditempat setelah melihat kau sudah berada dibawah tanah. Setelah kepergianmu dan masih tidak bisa kuterima, aku selalu mencarimu disetiap sudut rumah. Berharap kau masih ada dirumah, bidadariku.

Para dokter yang melihat perkembanganku setelah ditinggal dirimu melihatku dalam keadaan seperti itu tidak tinggal diam. Aku diberi 3 pilihan oleh mereka. Kau tau pilihannya apa saja, sayang?

Pertama : Aku harus dirawat dirumah sakit, diberi obat khusus sampai aku dapat mandiri meneruskan hidupnya.

Kedua : Para dokter akan mengunjungiku dirumah dan harus berkonsultasi terus menerus dengan mereka dan aku harus mengkonsumsi obat khusus.

Ketiga : Aku disuruh menuliskan apa saja mengenai dirimu, menganggap aku bercerita denganmu, seolah dirimu masih hidup.

Kau mau tau apa yang kupilih? Aku memilih pilihan ke-3. Dan disinilah aku. Aku bercerita padamu tentang masa lalu kita. Tapi aku tersadar, Masa laluku adalah milikku, masa lalumu adalah milikmu, tapi masa depan adalah milik kita. Dan sampai akhir hayatmu, kau masih tetap setia mendampingiku sesuai janjimu. Dan sekarang aku telah mengikhlaskan kepergianmu, bidadariku.

"Ojii-chan" Seru seorang anak kecil yang sangat kukenal. Aku langsung membalikkan kursi rodaku dan melihat seorang gadis kecil berlari kearahku.

"Raika-chan?" Kataku yang melihat gadis kecil yang berlari kearahku. Akhirnya dia sampai ditempatku berdiri dan langsung memelukku.

"Raika kangen kakek." Seru gadis kecil berusia 4 tahun yang sudah dalam pelukanku.

"Kakek juga kangen Raika-chan." Kataku sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengelus puncak kepalanya. Gadis ini adalah cucu kita, bidadariku. Kau lihat bukan? Dia sangat mirip dengan Conan, hanya warna rambut dan bola matanya yang berbeda. Warna pink lembut seperti pohon sakura dan matanya seperti batu emerald.

"Raika, jangan begitu sama kakek." Suara baritone yang sangat kukenal berjalan kearah kami.

"Tou-chan" Gumam gadis kecil yang melihat Conan berjalan kearah kami.

"Ayah, harusnya kalau mau ke makam ibu ajak aku dong." Ucapnya padaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli mendengar suaranya seperti merajuk.

"Tou-chan jangan marahin kakek dong. Kan kakek kesini mau ketemu Obaa-chan." Kata Raika sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang chubby. Aku dan Conan hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya.

"Tou-chan tidak memarahi kakek kok, Cuma menasehatinya saja."

"Oh.. Oh ya kakek, kakek sedang apa disini?" Tanya Raika polos padaku.

"Berbicara dengan nenek."

"Eh? Memang nenek dimana? Kok tidak kelihatan? Raika juga mau peluk nenek."

"Nenek sudah ada di surga, sayang." Kataku sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Raika tidak ingin berdoa untuk nenek?" Tanya Conan pada anaknya.

"Oh iya ya, Raika hampir lupa." Seru Raika yang langsung turun dari pangkuanku. Kami pun berdoa dengan khidmat.

"Nenek, hari ini menyenangkan loh. Raika sudah masuk sekolah, lalu Raika juga punya teman-teman. Teman-teman sangat baik sama Raika. Walau ada yang jahil tapi Raika hadapi seperti nenek dulu. Kata kakek, nenek itu kuat, berani melawan orang yang jahat sama nenek. Raika juga ga mau kalah sama nenek. Raika akan jadi gadis yang kuat seperti nenek. Oh ya, Raika bawakan nenek bunga kesukaan nenek. Kata kakek, nenek suka bunga Anggrek. Sesuai nama nenek yang artinya 'Anggrek'. Waktu itu aku tanya sama ayah, kalau arti nama nenek adalah 'Anggrek'. Raika punya arti tidak ya?" Celoteh Raika panjang lebar dan membuatku sedikit tersenyum.

"Raika punya arti kok. Arti nama 'Raika' adalah 'Kilat Petir' " Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kilat petir? Seram dong? Masa nama Raika begitu?" Tanya Raika polos.

"Hmm, tapi masih ada arti lain selain itu." Kataku sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Apa artinya kek, Raika mau tau." Serunya tidak sabar dan membuatku dan Conan tertawa.

"Kok kakek sama tou-chan tertawa? Raika ingin tau malah ketawa." Serunya kesal dengan mengembungkan pipinya lagi.

"Conan, gen ibumu benar-benar ada padanya ya?" Kataku sambil menahan tawa.

"Loh bukannya gen ayah ya yang selalu ingin tau?" Kata Conan sambil tertawa pelan. Kulihat Raika menatap kami dengan wajah bingung.

"Haha.. Raika-chan, begini arti 'Raika' adalah 'Orang yang Realistik, Amanah, Idealistik, Komitmen, dan Adil'. Kakek mau Raika-chan itu sesuai dengan arti namamu. Tumbulah menjadi orang yang sesuai dengan artimu." Kataku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Woaah.. kereen~ nama Raika bisa keren begitu. Raika kalau sudah besar ingin seperti arti nama itu. Walau Raika masih tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi demi kakek, nenek, tou-chan & kaa-chan, Raika mau seperti itu." Serunya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi ke udara.

"Iya. Nah, ayo pulang. Hari sudah sore, kaa-chan sudah menunggu dirumah." Kata Conan sambil mengulurkan tangan meraih tangan mungil Raika.

"Kakek juga pulang yuuk, kaa-chan pasti memasak masakan yang enak." Serunya sambil berusaha mendorong kursi rodaku.

"Iya, iya. Kakek pulang sama Raika-chan." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Asiik, ayo kita pulang! Oh iya, nenek baik-baik disurga ya. Raika temanin kakek disini. Nenek jangan khawatir ya!" Katanya sambil menaruh bunga anggrek diatas makam. Aku dan Conan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kau tau, bidadariku? Sekarang aku mengerti dengan ucapanmu saat itu. Conan masih membutuhkanku untuk menyayanginya serta Raika. Aku bersukur masih bisa melihat wajah ceria Raika. Terimakasih bidadariku, kau memberiku arti kebahagiaan.

Aku, Conan dan Raika berjalan menjauhi pemakaman. Semilir angin sejuk di sore hari menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura. Sesaat aku tertegun melihat bayanganmu disana dan seolah angin menyampaikan pesanmu padaku.

'_Terimakasih kau mengikhlaskanku pergi. Tetaplah bahagia bersama anak dan cucu kita. Aku selalu mencintaimu.'_

Sosok dirimu kemudian menghilang seiring angin sore pergi. Aku hanya tersenyum lembut melihat akhirnya aku bisa bertemu. Tunggulah aku, bidadariku. Bila waktuku tiba, aku ingin yang menjemputku adalah kamu. Aku juga selalu mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku.

"Tou-chan, sebelum pulang beli es krim yuuk." Seru Raika ceria.

"Iya, kita mampir dulu ke toko es krim ya." Ucap Conan tersenyum lembut. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Terimakasih bidadariku, kau memberikanku kebahagian yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus dan membawa kelopak bunga sakura melewati sebuah makam yang bertuliskan :

_Rest in peace,_

_Kudo Ran_

_Born : 1 October 19XX_

_Die : 22 Mei 20XX_

_._

_._

_._

Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan tergantung bagaimana kita menyikapinya. Tak perlu seseorang yg sempurna, cukup temukan orang yg selalu membuatmu bahagia & membuatmu berarti lebih dari siapapun.

**~ Owari ~**

Widya : Akhirnya aku bisa juga mengupdate fic setelah sekian lama tidak menulis fic. Yeeey… XD ini fic dikerjakan semalaman penuh karena ga bisa tidur gara-gara dibangunin ortu. Karna bingung mau ngapain, buka blog langganan siapa tau ada yang bagus, tau-nya beneran ada yang bagus. Makasih ya kak, tulisan di blog kakak jadi inspirasiku. :') Tapi untuk para readers, maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh. Bahkan endingnya ikutan gaje. Hiikkss… :'(

Shinichi : Wow, ini fic apa curahan hati tuh? #sambil melihat fic

Widya : Maunya disebut apa? Aku sendiri saja ga tau ini disebut fic apa?

Ran : Widya-chan? Disini aku mati? #shock

Widya : Maaf Nee-chan.. Abisnya ini terinspirasi yang sudah kutulis diatas. Sungguh, puisinya menyentuh banget. Dan cocok banget sama kalian..

Ran : Oh, begitu ya?

Shinichi : Hmm, cinta sejati ya? Hebat juga?

Widya : Iya, ga nyangka loh. Didunia ini sungguhan ada cinta sejati, kupikir ga ada sama sekali.

Ran : Widya-chan.. Ga boleh ngomong gitu.. Didunia ini semua orang punya cinta sejatinya…

Widya : Iya, deh maaf Nee-chan… Tapi apa ada ya laki-laki yang cintanya tulus dan murni? #berangan

Ran : Pasti ada kok, jangan kecil hati. Suatu saat nanti pasti ada.

Widya : Baiklah, aku akan menunggu. Semoga beneran ada cinta sejatiku. Oh ya, tutup dulu fic-nya. :D

All : Semuanya silakan Review. Menerima kritikan yang bersifat membangun, bukan menjatuhkan. Kalau berkenan, silakan klik Review ya… :D

.

.

.

.

.

V


End file.
